


Dragon At The Bar

by ChloboShoka



Category: Princess Maker 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Olive Oyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Olive meets the Young Dragon at the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Maker 2 has taken over my life in the past few months. I'm trying to get all the endings on Princess Maker 2 and I got the divorcee ending this week and it gave me an idea for a story. I wrote this in one sitting on a site called 750words, which I've found to be a very good site for motivation with my writings.

Olive was a child from the heavens. She was a gift to her father by the Gods. As she sat in the corner of the bar with the second empty bottle in her hand she slammed it on the table and thought to herself, what a terrible mess she was in. She left home at eighteen and married a rich man. The marriage was rushed and she found out that he was in a lot of debt.

This time last year she had a big diamond ring on her finger. Now it was empty. Despite the messy divorce, she remained close to her step-daughter who became her Saturday night drinking partner. Olive still had a lot of male suitors gushing towards her, but she didn't want to jump from one relationship to another until she was sure that she was ready.

She couldn't help but feel like she had messed up and let her father down. She had done well at school but she had been arrested so many times that her reputation went down the drain. Through that it also tarnished her father's reputation as well. Even though she was back home, she wanted to move out and get a place of her own. She didn't want to be a financial burden on her father anymore.

"You're wearing the outfit that my what my grandpa gave you!" The voice made Olive jump off her seat.

"Oh." Olive turned around and saw a pale man with aqua hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," Olive said. She gasped as her heart flattered and stomach churned. "It's you..."

It was The Young Dragon in his human form. She hadn't seen the guy in first met Young Dragon in the eastern desert where she was greeted by a terrifying blue dragon. He said she couldn't pass without paying the toll fee. She decided to challenge the dragon to a fight and she won. Ever since, his grandfather always gave Olive some money when she visited his hut.

The Young Dragon was one of the many people that proposed to her, but she declined. Out of the many suitors that proposed, he was the only one that around the same age as her. She started getting the suitors when she was fourteen, her father pushed many of them away as she was too young to think about marriage. Looking back, she felt creeped out that so many old men wanted to get it on with her.

"Cube said you would be here," Young Dragon said.

"Oh he did?" Cube was her father's loyal butler who always did his best to look out for Olive. Before she came to the bar, Cube thought that the dragon tights outfit might have been too skimpy and inappropriate. "Well, this outfit is really comfy and compliments my figure."

The Young Dragon chuckled. "You look wonderful. Uhm... would you like me to get you another drink?"

Olive opened her purse and frowned at the small coins in her pocket. "Oh, I haven't got enough gold."

"It's okay," Young Dragon insisted. "My grandpa gave me his allowance today."

"What!" Olive shrieked. "The old pervert is still alive."

Young Dragon nodded. "He says it's the green tea and whisky that keeps him alive."

"I can't believe dragons drink tea."

"You'd be surprised," Young Dragon said. "He was quite an elegant guy in his youth. What drink would you like."

"I don't know," Olive admitted. She was getting tired of the same old cheep pints that she was drinking. "Surprise me."

Young Dragon smiled. "Okay then. I'll give you the best."

Olive blushed. How sweet of him, she thought. She began to wonder what if her father did accept his proposal. Would she be queen of the dragons and have baby human/dragon hybrids? Or would she be as miserable as she was now? Olive would never know. Maybe the dragon has found himself a nice lady dragon.

Young Dragon returned with two large jugs of wine. It was the most expensive drink of the bar.

"Really?" Olive shouted. "You really shouldn't have."

"No worries," Young Dragon smiled as he sat down and plonked the drinks on Olive's table. "A lovely drink for the lovely lady."

"Thank you so much," Olive said as she gulped some wine down.

"Cheers!"

"Come to think of it," Olive said. "I've known you for a long time... but I don't know your name."

"Really?" Young Dragon gasped. "You mean I've never told you my name."

Olive shook her head. "You're silly. How could I have accepted your proposal if I didn't know your name. I can't keep calling you Young Dragon forever."

"It's Clarence..."

"Clarence!" Olive was surprised. "That sounds so feminine. I was expecting something more tough and fearsome."

"I know, right? My friends calls me Charlie though."

"Well Charlie," Olive said. "I must say that you've grown up to be a fine gentleman."

"That's very kind of you Olive, anyway I was thinking after this drink we could do and get something to eat."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"How about the restaurant down the road from here?"

Olive nodded. It was the first time in a while that she was excited. "That sounds pretty good. But I haven't got any money. I need to get a new job."

"Don't worry about money," Charlie assured her.

"I feel bad letting you pay for everything," Olive admitted. "But I promise I will make it up to you."

Olive was determined that she will it up to Charlie. Despite his flaws, she could tell that Charlie had a beautiful soul. She knew that Charlie was still in love with her, but she had to take it slow. She didn't want to go through the pain again.


End file.
